Tadaima
by czarek
Summary: This is my own idea of how Kaoru will react if Kenshin will leave... and comes back later. She's gonna be one hell of an angry Kaoru. And what's Tae got to do with all this? May contain OOC so tell me. 'Tadaima' means 'I'm home."
1. Waiting For You

Disclaimer: OK! OK! I confess! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters! I admit they all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. So now I have confessed everything, kindly don't sue me. I'm poor and I only wrote this stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Whew! Second fic here! How are you all now? Feeling good? Like my first fic, I also wrote this fic last year, but I threw away my rough draft that I had to recall everything I've written last year. You know, when I was twelve (that was last year), I was a freshie at highschool then, my older brother, who was fourteen then, and I lived alone in a small house in the city. It's our parents' way of teaching us independence. We just communicate through texting. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic when I went home one afternoon from school and felt so sad for being alone that I wanted someone to welcome me home but my brother always came home about six. So just read on and enjoy!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Tadaima  
  
Chapter I: Waiting For You  
  
"Kenshin!?" Kaoru ran out of Kenshin's room after finding out he wasn't there anyways. She had been running around the dojo frantically for the last half hour, looking for a missing Kenshin. Hot tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, doko des'ka?" She asked no one in particular. No one answered. She fell to her knees. *What if he decided to leave the dojo? What if he went off to fight some psycho again without telling me? *  
  
Earlier that morning while Kenshin was doing the laundry, some police guy knocked at the dojo gate and he was the one who answered him. Kenshin had gone out with him in a hurry. Kaoru didn't mind Kenshin leaving, thinking that maybe they were just going to have a short talk.  
  
But Kenshin had been gone for two and half hours already and he had not finished the laundry yet. Wet twisted garments were left at the wooden tub near the well and the water from the tub had almost evaporated.  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru mumbled shakily, tears falling down her cheeks. "Doko?"  
  
Kaoru stood up and strolled slowly towards her room. She slid her door open and got out her futon. *What if Kenshin doesn't come back? * Kaoru asked herself uneasily. She began howling once again in dismay.  
  
She sat down on her futon. *I'm gonna wait for you, Kenshin. Or else, I'm gonna bonk you in the head. *  
  
"Chotto matte… where in the world are Sano and Yahiko?" She wondered out loud.  
  
She sat down there on her futon, staring into space. Anyone who could have seen her would have thought she just came from a nut house.  
  
The minutes began flying by. Minutes turned into hours. But Kaoru seemed not to hear the tick-tack-tick-tack of the old-fashioned clock on the wall.  
  
The afternoon sunrays streamed into Kaoru's room.  
  
Two hours later… "KAORU-DONO?"  
  
Kaoru jolted out of her trance. *Am I imagining things? * She waited for the voice again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you home?" The voice called.  
  
Kaoru stood up from her futon actively, smiling. Suddenly, her smile turned into an annoyed expression. *Kenshin no baka! * She thought.  
  
The voice began to grow louder and louder as the caller began approaching her room. Kenshin stopped outside her closed door. "Are you in there, Kaoru-dono?" He asked innocently.  
  
In a flash, Kaoru's door slid open and a fist began flying out and hit Kenshin in the face hard. Kenshin flew through the backyard and hit the wall real hard.  
  
"Ororororo…" He was muttering, swirly-eyed.  
  
"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru shouted at him. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Is that why Kaoru-dono is angry? Because I left without permission?" Kenshin asked smilingly, sitting down Indian-style and rubbing his head at the back.  
  
"Do you see any other reason?" Kaoru asked, annoyed. "I saw you go out with the police earlier this afternoon. What were you doing with them for four and a half hours?" She crossed her arms before her chest and stared at him expectedly.  
  
Kenshin stood up, chuckling. Kaoru uncrossed her arms. "What's so funny?"  
  
Kenshin walked several steps toward her, then stopped. "Those aren't policemen, Kaoru-dono." He tried explaining.  
  
Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. "So what do you call them? Law-enforcers?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "That was the new mail man."  
  
"Mail man?" Kaoru repeated incredulously.  
  
"Hai, he thought that since this is a dojo and might be here for a long time in Tokyo, he presumed that the occupants here would know all the people around town. He was asking where Tatsumi-san lived. So I accompanied him to the marketplace to find Tatsumi-san since he quite can't get my directions." Kenshin paused.  
  
"Yeah… and who is this Tatsumi guy?" Kaoru asked slowly.  
  
"He's the tofu merchant from Kyoto. We're regular costumers of his." Kenshin said, the smile not fading.  
  
"All right… continue…"  
  
"Anyway, when we reached Tatsumi-san's supposed to be shop, we found out he had moved to another area. So I had to go around with him and find Tatsumi-san; I just can't leave him be with the heavy bag he was carrying." Kenshin finished.  
  
"And it took you about five long hours to find this Tatsumi guy?" Kaoru asked doubtfully.  
  
Kenshin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Was it that long?"  
  
"Gee… I can't believe policemen and mailmen have the same uniforms these days." Kaoru said.  
  
"They're probably imports from America." Kenshin answered logically.  
  
"Anyway, I was really worried, Kenshin. I thought you ran off to fight another challenger again." Kaoru told him, sapphire eyes softening.  
  
"I'll… try my best not to do that." Kenshin assured her.  
  
"Where'd Sano and Yahiko go anyway?" She asked him, glancing around the backyard.  
  
"Did you forget, Kaoru-dono? Yahiko's working at the Akabeko late today and Sano told me this morning he'd be sleeping at his shack at the outskirts of Tokyo." He explained to her.  
  
"You haven't started supper yet." She told him softly.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I'll start now if you want."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Please don't worry too much, Kaoru-dono." He was telling her. "Tadaima."  
  
Her smile widened. "Okaeri."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: This one's short… and rushed. I don't know if modernized mailmen uniforms reached Japan during 1860's to 1900's but I just let my imagination run wild, you know. And I'll just make this chapter better soon, I still don't have time.  
  
This is, after all, fiction. Hope you enjoyed. Aishiteru. Please review.  
  
Till next time.  
  
  
  
REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT.  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	2. You Left Without Telling Me

Disclaimer: I confess that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue or condemn me. I write this kind of stuff for entertainment purposes only.

Author's greetings: Hello. How are you? How's Chapter I? Chapter II is up so please read on and enjoy. Please review too. Thanks guys.

WARNING: Tell me if this fic contains OOCness, okay? 

Rating: PG (because of some scenes you won't mind so G is still acceptable anyways! BWAHAHAHAHA!)

Tadaima

Chapter II: You Left Without Telling Me

"Welcome to my Kamiya Kasshin Dojo!" Yahiko said to no one in particular as he bent his knees lower, gripping his shinai tighter. He concentrated, exhaled and then struck the air with much force. "It's all at the back of the hand." He said once again, as if he was teaching somebody kendo.

"I don't care if it's all at the back of the hand, Yahiko." A voice at the dojo door said. It was Kaoru.

Yahiko sweat dropped but recovered quickly. "Oi, busu! I'm practicing here, so could I have any privacy?!" He shouted at her.

Kaoru snarled at him. " I don't care. Anyway, I'm going to teach at Shinoyama-sensei's dojo now. I want a hot bath when I get home." Kaoru said, turning her back on him as she started for the gate, swinging her bokouto over her back. "Don't try getting any ideas of escaping, Yahiko." She warned him.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you I'd still be working late tonight at the Akabeko?" Yahiko asked her, right hand on his waist. "I promised Tae I would. There's a large group of people coming over there tonight, and she asked me to help out."

Kaoru turned around with a surprised expression on her face. "Really? Well, who'll prepare my bath?" 

"I will, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin volunteered. Kenshin approached her, holding a basket in one hand. "As soon as I get back from shopping." Kenshin grinned.

"Sounds great." Kaoru said. "All I want when I get back is a nice, warm bath." She went out of the gate, happily humming to herself.

Yahiko grinned. "Thanks, Kenshin!"

"Don't sweat it, Yahiko. I just hope you do your chores well at the Akabeko." Kenshin told him as he turned around for the gate.

"What'll we have tonight?" Yahiko questioned him unknowingly, leaning on his shinai.

"You won't be eating here tonight. You said you're gonna work at Tae's tonight, ne?" Kenshin stated, walking slowly towards the gate. He stepped outside the premises of the dojo. He turned around and smiled at Yahiko. "And Sano won't be coming here tonight too." His expression became serious. "Is it just me or were Sano and you avoiding Kaoru-dono and myself?"

Yahiko was taken a back. He felt like the answer was written all over his face. *Stick to the plan, Yahiko. Stick to the plan. * He chanted to himself over and over again.

"No, of course not! Why would we… we won't… of course not…!" Yahiko was stuttering helplessly. He's not that good at keeping secrets from Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. "Yare… I'll get going now. Bye." Kenshin closed the gate and continued walking towards the market.

Yahiko sighed. He wiped some sweat from his forehead by brushing his left arm on top of his eyebrows. *That was close. * Then he smirked. *Now for Step II of the plan… I better get to the Akabeko fast! * He made a mad dash for the Akabeko with his right hand holding his shinai tightly.

"Konnichiwa, Tae-san!" He greeted Tae at the entrance of the Akabeko.

"Konnichiwa." She responded smilingly. "How'd it go? Did they suspect anything?"

Yahiko grinned broadly. "They have no clue at all." He gave her a thumbs-up.

Tae smiled, feeling very pleased with herself. *Tonight's the night, Kaoru-chan, Kenshin. *

@@@

"Whew… I've got lots of things to do this afternoon." Kenshin said to himself loudly. "I've got to cook the rice and then the miso. I've got to prepare Kaoru-dono's bath and I have to take a bath myself. I smell like…" Kenshin lifted his right arm and smelled himself. He frowned. "Smells like sweat…"

Kenshin began taking out the groceries from the basket. He began placing them on the table, sorting them out. Just then, he realized something was missing. "The radishes! I forgot to buy some radishes! I better get back to the market fast!" 

He began running out of the kitchen, headed towards the gate when he realized something. *What if Kaoru-dono comes back home and finds me not here? She'll be infuriated. * He thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. *I'll just have to prepare her bath and then go back to the market. * Kenshin began running towards the bathhouse. 

He spotted the firewood. He picked up a big bundle and carried it to the back of the bathhouse. Then he started the fire, careful enough to not burn himself. 

*Chotto matte… I should go to the market now to get the radishes. * Kenshin told himself as he got up, assuring himself that the fire wouldn't burn the whole house down.

He reached the marketplace just in time. The stalls in the fruits and vegetables section were starting to close. He didn't see Kaoru go by him and Kaoru was not able to see him either. 

Kaoru realized that she was already nearing the Dojo. She sighed with relief as she paused in front of the gate.

"I just hope Kenshin started the bath already…" Kaoru sighed tiredly as she pushed open the Dojo gate. She walked slowly towards the Dojo and, after leaving her bokouto in the rack, she proceeded to the kitchen.

"Kenshin?" She called, hoping Kenshin could hear her. "Have you started supper already?"

She walked into the empty kitchen, forehead wrinkling in confusion. *Where in the world is Kenshin now? *

She looked around the kitchen. The tofu tub was positioned on the table and vegetables were scattered all over the table in complete disarray. She felt her head heat up. 

She tried restraining herself as she clenched her fists in annoyance. "KENSHIN, YOU LEFT AGAIN WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!!!" 

@@@

Kenshin stopped on his tracks as he listened to the air. *Weird… I'm imagining that I'm hearing Kaoru-dono's voice… * He listened for a few more seconds. 

After assuring himself that he was just hearing things, he shrugged and continued walking towards the Dojo, swinging the basket of radishes in accompaniment. 

As he neared the Dojo's gate, he made a mental note that he should bring some towels to the bathhouse after putting the groceries in order.

He pushed the Dojo gate open and proceeded to the kitchen, not even bothering to check if Kaoru's bokouto is already in the weaponry rack inside the Dojo.

He reached the kitchen and began putting the groceries in order. He started cooking the rice. Right after that, he went into the house to get some towels in Kaoru's room.

He slid her door open, then poked his head inside. He glanced at the left then at the right. After ensuring that there's no angry-looking Kaorus inside the room, he tiptoed towards the closet like a neko; the whiskers was very visible on his cheeks. He slid the closet door open and got a pile of towels from there. Then he tiptoed out of the room, sliding the door close behind him with his right foot.

*I wonder what's keeping Kaoru-dono out so late. Maybe Shinoyama-sensei had some extra students that he needed help with. * Kenshin concluded as he walked towards the bathhouse, balancing the heap of towels in his arms.

Finally, he stood outside the bathhouse. With the use of his right foot, he slid the bathhouse door open and stepped inside.

His purple eyes widened with fear, nervousness… and definitely FEAR… at what greeted his eyes. A mother-naked Kaoru was standing in front the wooden bathtub. The good thing is that she had her back on him, so all he could PROBABLY see is her back; from her neck to her feet.

*KAMI-SAMA!!! * Kenshin's inner self shouted. *Save me! *

Kaoru stared back at him in panic, hoping he won't be seeing anything more than just her back. The head began heating up… her head was probably hotter than the hot bath at the moment. She hugged herself, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kenshin… close your eyes." She ordered him icily, but the anger was evident in her voice.

Kenshin shut his eyes tightly with much obedience, fearing for his life. 

While Kenshin had his eyes shut, Kaoru grabbed her gi (training shirt) and put it on to cover her nudity.

"Now… open your eyes." She commanded once again.

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and carefully. The first thing he saw was a clenched fist coming right at his face. He closed his eyes once again and braced himself for the impact.

He flew out of the bathhouse and landed on a pile of firewood outside the cabana. 

"ORORORORO!" He shouted as he landed on the pile. 

"Kenshin no hentai!" He heard Kaoru shout heatedly at him.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono… I wasn't intending anything indecent! I thought there was nobody inside the bathhouse! Gomen nasai!" Kenshin apologized pathetically.

Kaoru's heart went out to him. "Fine… I accept your pathetic apology." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Kenshin sighed in relief and smiled weakly at her. "Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "In one condition."

She saw Kenshin's shoulders drop.

"You should clean the storeroom… it had gotten dusty over the years." She told him.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono… for you." Kenshin replied, standing up and facing her squarely. 

"Chotto matte…" Kaoru said all of a sudden, a thought suddenly coming back. "Where were you?!!! You left without telling me!!!!" Kaoru threw a bucket at him.

Kenshin wasn't able to dodge the bucket and it hit him on the head. He fell once again on his back. 

"Orororo…" He muttered as he rubbed a bump on his head. "Kaoru-dono… I forgot to buy some radishes, so I went back to the market to get some…" He explained, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh…" Kaoru said softly. "Gomen…"

"Gomen for not asking permission, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said smilingly, sitting down Indian-style. "Please don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I have no intention of leaving."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes softened at what she heard. She smiled at him adorably. "Kenshin…"

"Yare… tadaima." Kenshin said, a little late though.

Kaoru chuckled. "Umm… okaeri."

TBC

Author's notes: BWAHAHAHAHA! My crazy side is coming out! BWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

Ms. Susan: I'm honored that you reviewed my fic. I have always liked your own fics. '^-^'

Okachan: Whatever… my friend… people won't understand your review anyway… uh, it's written in our own language, dummy! Susmariosef! (By the way, this okachan is actually my friend and classmate. We're both anime otakus!)

Onna: Thank you for reviewing!

LinaNverse: Thank you for reviewing! ^-^

Thank you very much, you guys (including okachan)! Thank you for inspiring and motivating me to make a chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Arigato! Aishiteru! Ganbarimasu!

REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'D BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT!

lieveit1 '^-^'


	3. Attracted To The Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters for they all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. So don't sue me for I am young and write this stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Me is very sad. Five reviews? Very sad indeed. Even though nobody wants to review, I'm still gonna update, so if you happen to read this, please review nonetheless. Thank you. *cry*  
  
Rating: PG (ratings may vary as story progresses)  
  
Tadaima  
  
Chapter III: Attracted To The Force  
  
"Kaoru-dono, dinner's ready." Kenshin called out as he placed the pot of miso on the low table. "Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Hai! Hai! Coming!" Kaoru replied smilingly as she slid the shoji aside to enter the eating room. She instantly sniffed the air, smelling the warm moisture coming from the hot miso as she eyed it hungrily. "Looks delicious!" She said energetically as she sat down before the table.  
  
And Kenshin sat down, not on the other side of the table, but BESIDE her. Too close actually. with their shoulders touching. You look more delicious, Kaoru-do. Kaoru. Kenshin thought, smiling at the idea.  
  
Kaoru hid her blush behind her hair. Her innocent little heart was beating faster and faster as each second passed and the thought of his skin against her skin was.  
  
Stop that, Kaoru! She told herself. Stop that! It's only dinner! It's not exactly a date. Well. if it was a date-  
  
"Would you like me to fill your bowl, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She turned to his direction hastily with really big eyes and found him staring back at her quizzically. "Daijobou des'ka?"  
  
"Ha-hai. daijobou des'. Oh, no. I'm fine. I'll do it myself." She replied, blushing prettily at her own mistake. With Kenshin's face only a few inches away from hers, how else could she react? I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat.? Oh Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin just smiled inwardly. It was apparent that 'his' Kaoru-dono feels a bit uncomfortable around him. alone. So I should make her as comfortable as possible, ne? Wicked Kenshin.  
  
"You know what, Kenshin?" Kaoru said unexpectedly.  
  
"Hmmm?" He mumbled as he nibbled on a vegetable with his front teeth.  
  
Kaoru looked away. "Don't --- don't you think it's a bit odd that for four straight days, Yahiko had been spending the night at Tae's, Sano haven't passed by here even once and Megumi's completely ignoring us?" She turned her head to his direction, eyebrows furrowed in worry, on time to see him swallow the almost inedible veggy.  
  
"Well." Kenshin started, "Maybe it's what we should call coincidence." He said as if it was the most unimportant thing in the world.  
  
"It happened more than once - even more than twice, Kenshin!" She stood up huffily, eyes burning with fury, startling an eating Kenshin. "More than twice! They may be planning their most diabolical plan ever!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "And I know for a fact that you do not believe in coincidences!" She yelled at him, hands on her hips.  
  
Kenshin looked up at her, eyes as big as saucers. "Kaoru-dono, calm down." He was holding his chopsticks nervously while the other hand holding his bowl shook.  
  
Kaoru's face became tight as she leaned forward towards Kenshin, not realizing the fact that her face was only a few centimeters away from his, but that was forgotten. Her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I may not know it but you may be part of this diabolical scheme of theirs, Kenshin." She leaned closer towards him and all Kenshin could do was inch his face away from hers slightly.  
  
Because if I don't move away from her, I'm gonna ki-Kenshin shook his head, trying to clear his head from the fog that settled on his brain.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" He heard Kaoru shout.  
  
"Nani, Kaoru-dono??!" His head shot up to look at a pair of sapphire orbs. That's when he realized that Kaoru had her hands on his shoulders, shaking him worriedly.  
  
"What in the world are you thinking?!! You weren't listening to me! Kenshin no baka!" She yelled as she removed her hands from his shoulders.  
  
Kenshin looked down, as he placed his bowl and chopsticks on the table. His eyes widened unbelievingly. "I was listening, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Mou! Kenshin!" Kaoru sighed exaggeratedly. "You are the most insufferable man!" She yelled once again as she prepared to slap him.  
  
Before her hand made contact with his face, Kenshin had caught it. With the speed that made him known as the legendary slasher, he had pinned her to the floor on her back and had taken hold of her right arm. He pinned both her arms above her head as he threw his right leg above hers, holding her in place.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened at the position they had. She began wriggling and fighting him but realized later that it was no use after all. Kenshin can overpower her anytime and this was the time. She narrowed her eyes at him. She glared at him like a crocodile deciding that she'll just eat her prey later when she caught it.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you calm now?" He asked her. She almost slapped him again if she were free.  
  
"Baka." She blurted. And she can see that his eyes were laughing at her. "Baka." She whispered.  
  
Kenshin's amethyst eyes softened as he looked down at the angel underneath him. She looked so fragile. so, uh, touchable or something. "Gomen, Kaoru- dono, but if I did not stop you, you should have slapped me once again and my face already hurts." He explained, smiling weakly at her. He had that universal look that all guys wear when they had no idea whatsoever of what they had done wrong.  
  
Unexpectedly, she smiled up at him. Kenshin stared down at her, one eyebrow raised. That smile looks seductive. He thought.  
  
"Gomen." She said softly.  
  
"For what, Kaoru-dono?" He asked.  
  
"For punching you. You said your face hurts already." She said, apparently amused.  
  
She wiggled her right arm impatiently, indicating that Kenshin release that hand. Kenshin did so, not knowing what she was planning to do next. Her hand came up to caress his left cheek as she ran her fingers along the scar.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru." He whispered as she caught a lock of his auburn hair. With her right hand, she unfastened his ribbon and his hair fell sexily down his back and at the sides of his face, curtaining them both.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." Kaoru blurted out as she brought long wisps of his hair and ran it across her lips.  
  
He smiled as he leaned closer towards her. Closer and closer. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was planning to do. Her lips parted to actually tell him she refuses to let him do this to her but at that same time, his lips made contact with her parted ones. And that's when the world froze.  
  
"Kenshin." was all that she was able to say.  
  
@@@  
  
"Thanks for the dinner, Tae." Sano said as he nibbled on his ever-present fishbone. "The way you served your guests and offered us some dinner after helping you out was the real etiquette of a true business woman. I salute your kindness." He bowed down to her direction as they continued walking.  
  
Tae blushed as she slapped him on the arm. "Oh, stop teasing me, Sano." She giggled as she almost tripped mid-step.  
  
"C'mon, you people! It's getting late, you slowpokes!" Yahiko shouted as he turned, panting from his run.  
  
"Shut up, you brat! You're gonna wake a lot of people, you know!" Sano snapped as he jogged to catch up with the young boy.  
  
"Oh, please. Sano, dear, you're the one who's going to wake up a lot of people." Megumi remarked as she walked slowly.  
  
Tae smiled at her amused. "I wonder what Kenshin and Kaoru-chan are doing?" She asked no one in particular, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Let's just find out when we get there, shall we?" Yahiko said impatiently. "So let's hurry!" He smiled playfully as he glanced at Sano. Then he began to run. "Last one to reach the dojo's a rotten egg! Hahaha!!!!"  
  
"Oi, you brat!" Sano cursed as he began to run after the boy.  
  
Several minutes later, Yahiko stopped outside the dojo gate, panting. "Man! That was some run!" He said, completely out of breath.  
  
Sano was right behind him, panting heavily. "Yeah. I didn't know you could run like that, Yahiko-chan."  
  
All of a sudden, tiredness was forgotten. "Hey, don't call me CHAN!"  
  
"Stop that, you two." Megumi said as she and Tae approached the two. "Let's get inside now. It's freezing out here."  
  
Sano pushed open the dojo gate as the four of them stepped inside. "Kenshin! Jou-chan!" He called out. No answer. "I'll go look for them." He told the other three as he walked towards the eating area.  
  
Where the hell are those two? I shouldn't have taken part of this. I told Tae it was frightening to leave those two alone together. He told himself as he continued walking, looking for the missing couple.  
  
As he turned a corner, he suddenly stopped abruptly. "Damn." was all he could mumble.  
  
Tae walked towards him. "So, where are they?" She asked as she stood beside him. She followed his gaze. "Oh, Kami-sama."  
  
"What are you two staring at?" Megumi said as she looked at the two people. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that they looked like frozen snow people. She followed their gaze then raised an eyebrow at what she saw. Then she smiled. "I never thought it was possible."  
  
"All you people! What are you doing? Did you find Kenshin and busu?" He stood beside Sano. Then he looked at the scene before him. He chuckled.  
  
Lo and behold, there was Kenshin and Kaoru, in that same position, kissing each passionately. Except this time, Kaoru's obi had loosened, her cleavage was almost exposed and her arms were now around Kenshin's neck. One of her legs had slipped out of the security of her kimono and was bent between Kenshin's knees. To top all these, Kenshin's fingers were tangled into her jet-black hair while the other hand was twirling and teasing a lock of her hair around his finger.  
  
Yahiko had this unbelieving look on his face as he stared at the couple. The right corner of his mouth twitched up. "Cool."  
  
"Alright! Game's over! This scene needs parental guidance so, Yahiko- chan, you are NOT allowed to watch!" Sano said as he caught Yahiko by the back collar of his gi and carried him away from the scene.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a little boy so I have all the right to watch this!" Yahiko yelled as he tried wiggling away from Sano's grasp.  
  
"Come on, boys. They need a little privacy." Megumi said calmly. She caught Sano's ear and began dragging him out of the house and Sano, on the other hand, carried Yahiko by the collar. "Sano, you will let Yahiko sleep with you in your shack tonight." She said when they reached the gate.  
  
"Oi! No way!" Sano protested. But Megumi gave him the FOX look so he shut up. Still holding Yahiko's collar, he dragged him down the road. "Okay, Yahiko-chan. Guess you'll have to spend the night with me."  
  
"Hey, I don't want to spend the night with you as much as you don't, rooster-head!" Yahiko yelled sarcastically.  
  
Their curses faded as they went farther and farther down the road under the moonlight.  
  
Tae exited the dojo and was beginning to close the gate. "Will you go back to your clinic now, Megumi-san?"  
  
"Hai, you should go back home, too, Tae-san." Megumi told her, smiling. "And please be careful. The two supposed-to-be gentlemen forgot to escort the ladies back home." She chuckled.  
  
"Hai, so des'. So please be careful. Oyasumi nasai." Tae bowed down.  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi nasai." Megumi smiled then bowed. She began walking to the clinic's direction.  
  
Tae smiled. "Nothing's impossible." She told herself as she closed the dojo gate, giving the couple security and privacy within the dojo premises.  
  
Tae shivered as the cold night wind gusted by. She smiled as she began walking back towards the Akabeko. Life may be unpredictable. but it is enjoyable.  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I haven't updated for two months straight already. But it seems nobody is still reviewing this fic. Well, what can a fanfiction writer do? *sigh* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I enjoyed writing this fic (more like typing this fic) and I hope you enjoyed reading it. So please review and inspire me. Thanks.  
  
REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. THANKS. 


End file.
